Fallen Angel
by Toms-Chicka
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy falls in love with a girl he hated ever since they laid eyes on eachother? Will she love him back? *I know summary sucks but the story is so much better! the rating might change in future chapters!*
1. Gryfindor Prefect

Disclaimer:: i don't own nething except for the plot and Kriztel which is me! 

Note:: i hope you read and review! your reviews will make me update much more faster!Hope you enjoy cya! 

~*~Fallen Angel~*~

Chapter 1:: Gryfindor Prefect 

~*~Kriztel's POV~*~

I had gotten out of bed Sunday morning to hear a tap on my window. I opened my window up and a brown owl came flying in. It sat on top of my desk with a envelope attached to it's leg. I took the letter and opened it. 

__

Dear Miss Conner 

I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the Gryfindor prefect. Please arrive at plat form 9 ¾ tomorrow morning so we can talk about your new prefect duties . Congratulations on being the new Gryfindor prefect. 

Professor McGonagall

My eyes widened at what I just read. 'Oh my god I'm head girl' I thought. I ran downstairs to inform my mom at the most wonderful news I've gotten all summer. This summer was the worst summer I ever had. 

When I got downstairs I saw my little brother digging into his cereal. My mother had been in the living room looking at old photos of the family. "Mom good news" I said sitting down beside her. "What is it Kris?" she asked. "I'm Gryfindor Prefect" I said handing her the envelope. "Oh my god honey that's great" she said. "I can remember when I was in my six year I was so happy when I found out that I was going to be a prefect" she said smiling at me. 

My mother was the first witch in her family. But I was only half a witch. My father was a muggle. Both my parents met when my mom went to a club one night. And it picked up from there. 

"We have to go to diagon alley today to buy your school stuff" said my mom. I ran to my bedroom to get ready. After about ten minutes I was ready. I examined myself in the mirror. I had changed so much during this summer. I wasn't the same little, short, innocent, smarty pants girl I was. I was taller and I had formed curves. I didn't have that innocent look to me anymore, I had the more sexy look. I started wearing makeup and my attitude changed. 

I walked down the stairs and saw that my mom and brother were ready. "Finally your ready" said my brother, Cory. It was my brothers first year going to 'Hogwarts School of Witch Craft And Wizardry.' "Your brother just received his school supply list so we might as well buy his to" said my mom picking up the floo powder. I picked up a handful and walked into the fireplace. "DIAGON ALLEY" I said. Green flames surrounded me and I vanished to Diagon Alley. 

After I was done buying all my stuff I asked my mom if I was allowed to walk around while they bought my brothers supplies. I was at the book shop looking through some really good books. "Well well look at what we have here" said a cold icy voice. I immediately knew who the voice belonged to. Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked glaring at him. "it's a public place I'm allowed to be wherever I want" he said. "Whatever" I said walking out the door. As I was walking out I could feel his eyes following me.   
I had woken up early Monday morning. I got ready so I wouldn't be late for the train. I took a warm shower. I threw on some hip hugger jeans and a red halter top. I applied some strawberry lip gloss and light red eye shadow. I got my high heel black shoes and walked downstairs. 

My mom was ready and sitting on the couch. "Hey mom" I said sitting beside her. "Hey sweetie I have something to give you" she said handing me a box. I opened the box and there laid a beautiful silver heart shaped necklace. I opened it up and on one side there was a picture of me and my family waving. The other side was a picture of my dad. He was smiling at me. I started to cry. "Oh my god mom thanks" I said whipping the tears off my face. "Sweetie your father would have been proud of you. I never told you this before but you have your fathers eyes" she said whipping a tear that was racing down my cheek. I just sat there in my mothers arms feeling safe and warm. I didn't want to leave her side afraid that she would leave me just like my dad had done. 

"Kris it's time to go or you'll miss your train" she said breaking the silence. "K mom" I said getting up. "Cory lets go" said my mom calling for my brother. 

It was a quiet drive to the train station. We got my stuff out of the car and walked to platform 9 ¾. "Bye mom" I said hugging her not wanting to let her go. "Bye sweetie be good and do me proud. Do your father proud" she said. Another tear escaped from my face. "Yo Cory I'll see ya when you get there and be good for mom" I said to my little brother. With that I boarded the train.

I saw that Tony Hendricks from Hufflepuff and Reana Tendra from Ravenclaw were the two other prefects. I decided not to sit with them cause I wanted time to think about my summer.   
Suddenly the door of the compartment where I was sitting slid open. I was surprised at who I saw standing there. It was non other than…

A/N 

OMG! who could that person be? review and u'll find out! 


	2. Prefect Duties

Disclaimer:: Ok I don't own ne of the characters except for Kriztel and the plot! 

Note:: Thx for the reviews! Hehe! Well chapter 2 is longer I think_ well hope you enjoy it and please review that will help me update quicker! Thx so much! 

Chapter 2:: Prefect Duties

It was non other than…Draco Malfoy. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was…HOT. Last year he used to be a short little stick boy. Now he was a tall and muscular. I guess Quiditch helped build up his muscles. His platinum blonde hair was usually gelled back but it just laid on his head making him look more manly. He was wearing baggy muggle jeans which totally surprised me since he despised muggles. He was also wearing a baby blue button up shirt, which may I add was half open revealing his 8 pack [A/N sorry I couldn't help it haha *Whips sweat off forehead*]

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" I asked. "Just like you I have been chosen to be Slytherins Prefect. 'Great I have to spend a year working with this Jerk' I thought to myself. He sat down directly in front of me and smirked. "Oh my god" I said and looked back at the window. 

I remembered my family. I remembered how complete and happy we used to be. My family was so close we could tell each other anything. But then it had to happen. It broke my family apart. I clutched the silver heart chain around my neck. A tear escaped from my eyes. 

"Are you ok?" asked Malfoy looking worried. "Yeah I'm fine" I said surprised at what he just asked me. "Malfoy…" I said. "Yes" he responded. "Since we're going to have to work together, being a prefect and all I think we should try our best to not argue and get along. Which means no calling me 'half blood' and 'Know it all Conner' and I'll stop calling you 'snake' and 'stick boy' " I said. 'The last insult will be easy to forget' I thought to myself. "Ok Conner" he plainly said. 

I guess I fell asleep since I woke up to see that Malfoy wasn't there and the door was open. I could see that I train was still moving so he probably decided to find another place to sit. I go up and I was about to close the door when the train made a sudden turn. I fell on the ground with my eyes closed. Something heavy was on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Malfoy on top of me. I could feel his muscular body pressed up against mine [A/N Heaven]. He got off me and there was a moment of silence. He stretched his hand out to help me up. "Sorry about that" he said. "It's ok" I said. 

There was 5 minutes of silence. Suddenly Malfoy spoke up. "So Kriztel, how was your summer?" he asked which surprised me because he asked me and he used my first name for the first time. I didn't want to talk about my awful summer. No one knew about my summer except for my mom and my brother. Not even Hermione, Ron and Harry knew about my summer. "It was ok" I said looking away trying my best not to cry. "What did you just call me?" I asked. "I called you Kriztel. Unless you changed your name" he said. "No my name is still Kriztel but that was the first time I heard you say my first name" I said. "Well since were going to be civil to each other I guessed that we should call each other by our first name" he responded. "O ok then. So how was your summer?" I asked. "It was ok" he said. I could tell that he had a horrible summer just like me and didn't want to talk about it. 

Five minutes later the train stopped indicating that we had arrived. We got out of the train and awaited us was a carriage with an invisible horse. All four prefects entered. Everyone was quiet not a sound. 

We arrived at the castle just five minutes later. Professor McGonagall was waiting for us. "It's nice to see all of you all again. We asked you to come 2 days early because we changed some of the prefect duties and we wanted to talk it over with all of you. Now if you will fallow me Professor Dumbledor is wait for the four of you in his office" she said and started walking. We stopped in front of a sculpture of a gargoyle. "Water Drops" said Professoer McGonagall. Stairs suddenly appeared and it lead to a big wooden door. We entered the door and at the end of the room sat Professor Dumbledore. "Ah…it's nice to see all of you again" he said. "Please take a seat" he said pointing to 4 seats in front of the fire. 

We took a seat and sat there quietly. "I would like to congratulate the four of you for becoming the new school prefects. We have changed a few things this year. Instead of having to share rooms in your houses you will be given your own room but the four of you will be sharing a common room and a washroom. Now as for hall duties you will not be doing that alone. You will choose another prefect to do hall duties with you. As for the seating arrangements in the great hall you are to sit with your houses. We called you here 2 days early because we wanted you to get used to the living arrangements. Now if you follow me I will take you to your new rooms" he said getting up. 

We walked for about 2 minutes and stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful mermaid sitting on a rock in front of a waterfall. "Baby breathe" said professor Dumbledor and the portrait opened. We walked in and I couldn't believe my eyes. The common room was so big and beautiful. It was decorated with all four house colours and was so much nicer than the Gryfindor common room. It had a black couch and four chairs in front of the fireplace. "Now I'll leave you to look around. Mr Hendricks your room is up the stairs and the first door on your left. Mr Malfoy yours is on the left second door. Miss Conner yours is the first door on your right and Miss Tendra yours is on your right the second door. The washroom is through those doors at the corner of the room. Enjoy" he said with a twinkle in his eyes and walked off. 

I saw that the common room had a huge desk in the corner. I went into the bathroom. It was humongous. It had a hot tub that could fit 10 people and a shower which could fight 5 people. There were 2 sinks and the washroom had been decorated with the four colours of the houses. I couldn't wait to see what my room looked like. I rushed upstairs and opened the doors to reveal an enormous room decorated in gold and red. In the corner of the room was a red leather couch and at the other side of the room was a beautiful wooden desk. There was a big door that revealed a closet. I saw that my stuff had already been brought up. My bed was a king sized bed. It was covered with beautiful blanket's and sheets that were a beautiful gold and red. The canopy was beautiful it had curtains tied together revealing the amazing bed. 

I walked over to my bed and sat down. Suddenly I realized that I had forgotten to send letters to Harry, Ron and Hermione about the good news. I started writing them a letter each explaining ever single detail of my room. Once I was done I walked over to the corner of the room where a cage was standing. I opened the cage and took out my owl, Precious. Precious was a beautiful light drown coloured and around her left eye surrounded black feathers. I tied all three letters to her feet and let her go. Once I was done I decided to go downstairs. 

~*~*~*~

Ha! Finally finished chapter 2! Chapter 3 is on it's way! So review and I'll upload it once I'm done typing it!!!!


End file.
